


Stargazing with no stars.

by candycosmo



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Dating, Dinner, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all I know is that Usurna is a bitch, also that Blendel is criminally underrated, as a treat, i dont know, sorta... glow worm-gazing???, with a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycosmo/pseuds/candycosmo
Summary: Blinky has an entire night planned out for Vendel, much to the other’s surprise. Things take a turn that might be for the best, however.
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh & Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal & Jim Lake Jr., Blinkous Galadrigal/Vendel, Blinkous “Blinky” Galadrigal/Vendel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Stargazing with no stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey take this Blendel fic so I can ruin my reputation. Wait this is Ao3 what am I talking about reputation doesn’t exist.......... anyway if you see a word like *this* with these thingies **** then that means I forgot to slant those letters sorry I just wanna go to sleep too tired to read over the entire things to slant the letters I needed to

“Vendel, there you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Blinky exclaimed, causing Vendel to gasp and clutch at his staff in shock.

Vendel had intentionally wandered to the outskirts of Trollmarket, so he could escape the constant badgering of trolls asking him for assistance with every one of their tiny inconveniences. In the less populated areas, this was a rare occurrence as trolls would have to actively seek him out to find him. Vendel was examining a few knick-knacks from a run down store when Blinky had suddenly seemed to teleport beside him.

“Oh, my apologies, I didn't mean to scare you!” Blinky hastily said as he held up his top pair hands, the bottom pair being held behind his back.

“It’s alright, Blinkous.” Vendel wheezed as he was still calming down from the shock.

Blinky didn’t ask any questions on why Vendel was so far away from the main streets, instead he grabbed Vendel’s hand and started to guide him to the exit of the outskirts, explaining in a terrible length how he had a surprise instore for Vendel.

Vendel was caught off guard by the suddenness of all the information Blinky was feeding him, so he was barely taking it all in. Once the troll regained his composure he tugged his hand from Blinky’s grip so the Conundrum would stop leading him to the mystery spot they were heading towards.

“Blinkous, wait! Slow down for a moment, what are we doing?” Vendel asked.

Blinky seemed a bit insulted by Vendel tugging his hand away from him, so Blinky passive aggressively shot out an arm and regained his grip on Vendel’s hand. Blinky didn’t keep the offended attitude as he quickly smiled and chuckled, pulling out one of the hands behind his back to reveal a piece of paper.

Vendel stared at the tiny sheet of paper before looking back up at Blinky, an eyebrow raised. Blinky seemed unphased as he went on to store the paper in one of his many pockets.

“Tonight, I have reserved us a table at Berqueas Brews! I recently found out that it is a human tradition for couples to go out for dinner with one another at a classy restaurant, but since trolls don’t really have anything of those sorts this was the closest I could find!” Blinky explained, “I hear Berqueas is the best because their selection of drinks are very vast, most of them native to other tribes but some of them original beverages!”

Vendel couldn’t help but smirk a tiny bit at the Conundrum’s clear excitement. Vendel wasn’t one to be all fancy, but who was he to refuse and ruin Blinky’s mood?

“Now hurry! We are going to be late!” Blinky exclaimed while leading Vendel once more.

When they got into the busy streets, Blinky was quickly dodging and gliding past trolls. Due to his small stature he could easily avoid any brutes that were in the streets. Vendel, however, with his wide frame, was having a much harder time squeezing past crowds.

In a matter of a few minutes, they arrived at the tavern, Blinky letting go of Vendel so he could reach out all four of his arms and exclaim a triumphant “We have arrived!”

Vendel was a bit out of breath from the sudden cardio that Blinky had put him through. Blinky either didn’t notice or didn’t care as he wrapped two of his hands around two of Vendel’s fingers. Blinky was almost hopping on the spot as Vendel looked at the neon green sign that had the clear markings of a tavern.

Vendel looked at the other one more time, Blinky giving him a large smile. Vendel sighed and walked in, knowing that they were going to get some stares as Blinky and Vendel had barely made their relationship public.

The bar was small, but was still ornate, which Vendel appreciated. Knowing Blinky, he assumed that the bar wasn’t going to be to Vendel’s liking and would be large and overcrowded, but it seemed the Conundrum paid more attention to Vendel’s preferences then he had thought. The main booth had an hourglass shape holder for the drinks, presumably carved out rather than naturally occurring. The counter was connected from one side and there were only about ten or so tables present for them to sit at, each one set vastly apart from another. It was clear that this bar was made for couples.

“Well?” Blinky asked, making Vendel look down to the other.

Blinky’s eyes were lighting up, which was only added by the lanterns hung from the ceiling.

After a brief pause Vendel’s face softened as he said, “I like it.”

Blinky’s smile widened as he emitted another chuckle, almost skipping to the bar as he began to talk to the bartender about their reservation.

“Alright, Vendel! Come with me!” Blinky demanded as he once again grabbed a hold of Vendel’s hand.

While they were walking the expected glances were thrown their way. As they approached, Vendel realized Blinky had booked what could only be described as a ‘private table’, so much so someone actually needed to turn a corner to get to them. Vendel’s face scrunched up in thought of what other kinds of ways people found use in this. The table itself was the standard carved rock, but there was a small piece of picnic cloth spread over it. In the middle was a small crystal that illuminated a faint orange, which just so happened to be almost the same colour as Vendel’s staff. He wondered if that was intentional by Blinky or not.

Vendel set his staff on the wall, careful to place it so it wouldn’t fall, then went for his seat. Blinky held a hand out and made a tiny tsk before pulling Vendel’s seat out for him.

Vendel chortled at the Conundrum’s attempts to be gentlemanly, and when he sat down Blinky immediately rushed over to his seat, immediately failing to keep the classy image as he almost toppled over.

“Blinkous, calm down.” Vendel chuckled.

This was all very sudden, and Vendel was having trouble keeping up with the fast pace of the supposed ‘dinner date’ Blinky had planned.

Blinky cleared his throat, making the other’s ears perk up with interest.

“Now I bet you are wondering why I have decided today of all days for us to experience human romance cultures,” Blinky started, Vendel nodding his head. 

“Well, there isn’t really a reason! I just wanted us to have a night to ourselves!” Blinky announced, waving all four of his hands in a show-off manner.

What more should he have expected. Vendel playfully rolled his eyes at Blinky before looking down at the small menu on the table (something only a select few taverns had) and began to read each option.

“I heard about the art of ‘dinner dates’ from Master Jim. Apparently him and the fair Claire said that they think you and me would greatly enjoy partaking in one, so here we are!” Blinky explained.

Vendel hummed at Blinky, looking over the different drinks as he paid half attention to the other’s words. Vendel wasn’t one to partake in human culture whatsoever, he was deep rooted in troll traditions, but Blinky was almost the opposite. Blinky loved to experience human culture, so Vendel would push aside his pride everytime Blinky asked him to join a different human tradition. 

Blinky beamed at the other before looking at his own menu, muttering the words quietly to himself compared to the other who read them in silence.

“... You are right, Blinkous, this place does have a lot of options.” Vendel said after he finished reading.

“O-oh, uh, indeed! What are you going to order?” Blinky asked, lowering the menu so he could look at Vendel with his top pair of eyes, his other four presumably still reading.

Vendel was a bit suspicious about how skittish Blinky seemed, but decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

“Mm. The Jobharo most likely.” Vendel, responded, Blinky’s eyes immediately darting to the section of the menu that explained that drink.

“Primarily made of vinegar but also has cinnamon and crushed cherry pits…” Blinky mumbled.

“I wasn’t saying you should have it.” Vendel said with a raised brow.

Blinky raised his head above the menu before lowering it back down again, the troll grumbling something in embarrassment.

“If I were to recommend you something, why not try Qwonzar? It seems like your type of drink, very flavourful and fruity.” Vendel stated, folding up the menu that he had been reading.

Blinky’s eyes darted over the sheet again, and some more mumbling was made from him before he nodded and also set down his.

“Alright, I guess I shall have that.” Blinky declared.

Vendel nodded, taking the moment of silence as his opportunity to get Blinky to calm down. He sighed and forward in his chair, staring at the other.

“So… how was your day?” Vendel asked in a calm tone.

Vendel’s plan seemed to work as Blinky’s shoulders lowered and he also started to become more lax.

“Oh, it was fantastic. I spent some time reading with Claire and discussing books, then I trained Master Jim some. Speaking of Master Jim, he is clearly making incredible progress with his training! Ever since he defeated Bular it seems he had a real confidence boost.” Blinky said. “How was yours?”

Vendel was smiling at Blinky until the other said the last words. Unlike Blinky’s, Vendel’s day was… not nearly as forgiving. It started with him trying to persuade Aaarrrgghh to tell the others about his cut (he hated the thought of how devastating it would be to Blinky), and then midway he got a notice from Queen Usurna stating how she would be arriving soon, and then around the end he was getting nagged by the other trolls about the antics Jim and the other humans had caused.

“Oh, it was alright. Not nearly as eventful as yours as expected.” Vendel lied, tearing his gaze away from Blinky’s charming eyes.

The server arrived a few minutes after they decided their drinks and of course, they were a bit caught off guard by Vendel’s presence. The two ordered their drinks and the server quickly ran back to the counter, murmuring something to the drink maker after saying their order.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Blinky suddenly exclaimed, turning his body around awkwardly in his seat.

Blinky searched his pockets for whatever he was looking for and had a smug smile on his face when he presumably found it. 

“I got a gift for you.” Blinky stated, once again folding his arms behind his back and a large smile on his face.

“Really? Are you going to let me see it?” Vendel jokes, holding his cheek in his palm so Blinky hopefully couldn’t see the blush starting to form on his cheeks.

“Yes, yes, with due time! Once the drinks arrive.” Blinky said, a small sound signalling that Blinky had placed the gift next to him on his chair.

Vendel’s brow furrowed, Blinky well knew Vendel didn't like to be kept waiting. A small bit of anticipation started to build up, Blinky’s gifts were usually very personal and thoughtful.

The server rounded the corner again and gave the two their drinks, Vendel thanking them as they walked off. Vendel’s came along with a small cinnamon stick in it that he could use to stir the drink, presumably because it seemed the cinnamon and cherry bits seemed to settle to the bottom. Blinky took a sip of his, and immediately started taking big gulps.

“Wow, this reminds me a lot of human smoothies.” Blinky compared, finally taking a break from drinking.

“Since when have you tried human smoothies? I am sure that if you did you would’ve told me all about it.” Vendel said quietly while idly stirring his drink, careful not to break the cinnamon stick with his large fingers.

“Oh, when I turned human, Master Jim introduced me to them. I would’ve told you about it but there were such more interesting things that occurred that day, like the discovery of whipped cream!” Blinky exclaimed, a smile on his face.

Vendel also smiled at how the other was so excitable about the smallest of things. One of the many reasons Vendel had taken a liking to Blinky was that the other could find joy in everything, much unlike Vendel himself. Just seeing the Conundrum’s eyes light up as he passionately talked about whatever was on his mind made Vendel’s heart flutter. 

“Before I forget again, here’s your gift.” Blinky said as he grabbed whatever was beside him.

Vendel tried to look over the table edge to see what it was, but Blinky shot him a glare from one of his eyes, making the other mumble something and turn their head back down.

“Alright, here it is!” Blinky announced as he slid over a small box to Vendel.

Vendel had on his smirk and raised his eyebrow when he grabbed the box, but when he flipped it open he couldn’t help the usual blush he always suppressed. Inside the box was a small letter that had the words ’I love you’ written on it (in Trollish of course), and small bunches of Lily of the Valley and Hawthorn were in the corners of the box, while tiny gems of Vendel’s and Blinky’s birthstones were also settled on the paper.

Vendel stared at the contents before looking back up at Blinky, the Conundrum now being the one wearing a smirk at the pink on Vendel’s cheeks.

Vendel cleared his throat, trying to shake away blush as he said, trying to sound professional as ever,“Well, Blinkous… this is a very nice gift and I deeply appreciate it.”

Vendel tried to keep his voice wise and impassive, but he couldn’t help the genuine gratitude shown with his tone. Vendel was never one ready to broadcast his emotions, yet again much unlike the other, as Blinky smiled ear to ear.

“It’s obvious why I picked the stones, but do you know why I picked Lily of the Valley and Hawthorn as the flowers?” Blinky asked, tapping his fingers against the table while using the other to rest his chin on his knuckles.

“Why?” Vendel responded, placing the box down but letting go of his hold on it, using his other hand to take another sip of his drink.

“Because they’re the flowers of May.” Blinky smugly answered, his eyes narrowing with his lips as he grinned wider.

Vendel was sure that the only thing keeping him from bursting out with laughter was the drink, to which he almost choked on. He coughed from the sudden attack on his throat from the drink mixed with laughter, and soon his coughing turned to chuckling.

“Is that in reference to the Mayflower?” Vendel asked between chuckles, already knowing the answer.

Blinky nodded while beginning to join in on Vendel’s laughter, a small blush begging to form on his cheeks as well. Blinky took another large gulp from his drink as Vendel examined the contents of the box once more. The laughter had died out and now they were stuck in a solemn silence.

Blinky usually got Vendel the odd book every once in a while as gifts (though still doing their job in making Vendel completely ecstatic upon receiving them, even if he didn’t show it), but he rarely ever got incredibly sentimental things like the box, that was usually Vendel’s idea of gifts. Infact, this entire night was an oddity for the Conundrum. 

This was only made more apparent with the fact that Blinky has referenced the old boat the trolls traveled on when they were heading to America, something Blinky and him rarely if ever brought up.

Vendel, always one to speak his mind, quietly said, “Blinkous? I… I was wondering why you decided to do all this for me out of seemingly nowhere.”

Blinky, in the middle of a swig of his drink, swallowed before setting the cup down and replying, “As I told you before, Master Jim taught me about the art of dinner dates. I wanted to try something new with us!”

“Blinkous, I know that’s not all there is to it. The box you made, those stones are incredibly hard to find, the flowers not so much but clear effort is needed to obtain them. This isn’t something you could’ve planned in a night.” Vendel said.

Blinky stayed silent for a moment before sighing, tapping his glass with two of his fingers as his eyes trailed down to the drink so he wouldn't have to meet Vendel’s stare.

“Well, truth be told, I knew that you have a lot on your shoulders as of late. With Master Jim and the Triumbric Stones, along with Angor Rot, I could only imagine how much stress you are under. Not mentioning your usual Elder duties! I guess I just wanted you to have a peaceful night through all this chaos… with everything that has been happening, I don’t remember the last time I saw you calm.” Blinky explained.

Vendel set his cup down, having taken the odd sip through Blinky’s tellings. Vendel softened at the other as he didn’t even let others know about the current state of Aaarrrgghh and the recent vague notice he had received from Usurna. Vendel took one of Blinky’s hands in his, prompting the other to shift their eyes to him.

“Well Blinkous, I greatly appreciate your efforts. But don’t think that I’m the only one capable of being stressed as of late, you are facing the same problems I am. Completely head on, might I add. This night shouldn’t just be about me, it should be about _us_.” Vendel said, watching as Blinky’s eyes almost twinkled from the crystal light.

Blinky’s cheeks flushed as he smiled at Vendel. It was a bittersweet sentiment, their lives had been so demanding lately that they hadn’t had a night like this since before they could remember. Blinky sighed as Vendel moved his hand to cup Blinky’s cheek, the other troll leaning into the palm.

“Well then, to us.” Blinky said, raising his drink and what small amount of contents were left in it.

“To us.” Vendel murmured, also raising his drink.

The small clink of their glasses was the only noise they could hear in that moment, apart from the muffled chatter of the rest of the bar they couldn’t see. Vendel moved his hand away from Blinky and took a large gulp of his drink, along with the other troll who finished. 

“Alright, how much do we need to pay?” Vendel asked as he gently handed the box back over to Blinky so the Conundrum could safely store it in his pockets.

“Well your drink was eight bronze and mine was sixteen, and I only have six bronze on me but I can pay that back in silver...” Blinky started, restoring the box.

“So if one silver is equivalent to four bronze and then the combination of-“ Blinky started to mumble.

Blinky squinted his eyes in thought, and Vendel sighed before saying, “Foou…”

“Four!” Blinky exclaimed, snapping a pair of his fingers.

Vendel felt the same small smile that had been on his face the entire night quirk at one side, Blinky was incredibly knowledgeable in a lot of subjects but basic addition wasn’t one of them (despite being a master of advanced algebra and six types of division). Blinky left the pieces on the table and the server almost weirdly quickly appeared beside them and retrieved the money and cups. 

Vendel got up from his seat and reached for his staff, Blinky almost immediately wrapping two of his arms around Vendel’s as they walked out of the tavern. They got back out on the street, Blinky’s six eyes blinking awkwardly from the sudden change from the dim table crystal to the behemoth that was the Heartstone. 

Vendel felt disappointment tug at him at not dragging out the drink date longer with Blinky, he didn’t know how it ended so quickly. Well, it was probably for the best. He really needed to write back to Usurna.

Vendel sighed, prepared to bid Blinky a polite farewell (even though he would be fighting the heavy urge to kiss Blinky goodbye, but alas, they were in public), but was instead met with another grin from the troll as he whispered, “What if I told you I have another surprise for you?”

Well, guess Usurna would have to wait. Blinky once again started to lead Vendel, much less faster this time as Blinky as more level-headed. In a matter of a few minutes (since when has Trollmarket felt this small?) they were at the crystal staircase, and Vendel took an uneven breath.

“Blinkous, I’m not going up to the surface.” Vendel stated.

“Oh, but Vendel! Master Jim took me to a wondrous place when I was a human, it surely won’t be as pretty when it’s night but-”

“Blinkous, we have rules, I am not going to the surface.” Vendel declared, trying his best not to use his strict tone with Blinky, “Besides, Angor Rot could be out there, it’s too much of a security risk.”

“But I already set up a picnic blanket for us to sit on while we watch stars and… and I just thought...”

Vendel had an immense feeling of guilt weighing on his shoulders as he watched the Conundrum stop mid-sentence, a disappointed look in his eyes as he realized Vendel couldn’t be convinced.

Vendel opened his mouth, prepared to apologize to Blinky, but the Conundrum cut him short by yanking on his arm again and proclaiming, “Then we’ll just have to do the next best thing!”

Before Vendel could say anymore (like ‘I'm sorry for ruining your other idea that you obviously spent time on working on too’), he found himself, for the third time that night, being dragged through the streets.

After a while, Blinky had led Vendel to the section of Trollmarket most barren of life, not even a single gnome running around the ground. The only shops there were long abandoned, leaving an eerie atmosphere as there were dead signs and dusty boxes and barrels littering the streets.

Vendel was concerned about whatever the motives were of Blinky taking him here, and thought over the possible intentions as he stepped over a stray barrel (which could've had a goblin in it, all Vendel saw was a greenish blur that scrittered out after he got over it).

“Alright, I know that this isn’t the most… *romantic* place on paper, but just trust me.” Blinky said, turning back to Vendel and letting go of his hand.

“This place is a hidden diamond in Trollmarket!”

Vendel couldn’t help but feel a tad doubtful of Blinky as he beckoned him towards an opening of a cave he knew was also long abandoned. It was an extremely tall cavern that was going to be repurposed as the troll equivalent of an apartment building, but due to trolls not wanting to venture so far out from the main sector of Trollmarket, it never surpassed basic planning.

Vendel walked into the cavern and, as expected, it was incredibly dark, almost pitch black the further you got into it. Vendel turned to Blinky in discomfort, trying to tell Blinky that he didn’t want to go in there with a look on his face. Vendel sooned turned back around after realizing that he had already shot down Blinky’s previous idea, which he had planned out for at least a few days, and that this would be his way of making up for it.

Blinky marched in, Vendel sheepishly following behind him as all the small light from the street vanished, leaving only Vendel’s staff as the only source of light. That was until a small hint of greenish blue seemed to be coming from the other side of the cavern tunnel, and Blinky chuckled again as he whispered something under his breath.

Blinky started to run as the light became ever stronger, and when Blinky and Vendel went into the opening, the other couldn’t help but gasp at the sight. 

The entire top of the cavern was covered in glow worms, blues and greens were littering the ceiling and the remaining opening. The entire cavern was simply brimming with the colourful hues, and the dim walls and ground were illuminated beautifully.

Along with Blinky, Vendel found out, as he turned to the Conundrum who had a self-satisfied face as he gazed at Vendel’s open jaw. The lights complimented Blinky’s colours perfectly.

“What did I say?” Blinky asked cockily as he waved a finger around.

Vendel let out a joking scoff at the other’s attitude, lazily shaking his head as he turned back to the ceiling.

Blinky walked more into the opening and carefully sat on the ground, careful not to put the box in his pocket at an awkward angle that could potentially jumble the contents inside. Vendel also sat next to him, thankful he had his maxi kilt as the ground was coated in moss.

Blinky however, seemed to be unphased with the moss touching his legs as he stared dreamily at the glittering glow worms. Vendel let out a small sigh of relaxation, finally feeling himself detense from the past few days.

After a moment or two of silence, Vendel quietly and gently asked, “How did you discover this place?”

“Back when we first arrived here, whenever Aaarrrgghh or I would get pestered by the other trolls we would always come here to recollect our thoughts and emotions.” Blinky explained, not realizing the weight of his words.

It was true, after Dictatious had died in the battle Blinky was an easy target for degenerate trolls, even made worse by the fact he was the main caregiver for Aaarrrgghh. He was happy when Blinky made a friend, and a large one like Aaarrrgghh at that. Now Vendel wasn’t the only one to be protecting Blinky. But it also pained him as he couldn’t spend nearly as much time with his partner now that Vendel had a lot of responsibilities.

Vendel felt himself stiffen as his thoughts were led back to the fact that Blinky didn’t yet know about Aaarrrgghh’s soon to be fatal wound. He considered telling Blinky, but quickly decided against it. The person to tell Blinky should be Aaarrrgghh himself, and even if Vendel thought he should be the one, this wasn’t the time nor place to do it.

“Well, I’m glad you two found a good escape.” Vendel stated, trying to distract himself from his thoughts.

“I’m glad to finally be sharing it with you.” Blinky replied, leaning his head against Vendel’s arm.

Vendel felt the same blush creep on his cheeks as before, and this time he let it come instead of pushing it down. Blinky next to him let similar warmth come to his face as he buried his face deeper into Vendel’s fur, two of his arms brushing the fur shrouding his shoulders. Both were content just staying like this, in silence as they absorbed the beauty of their scene, but Vendel wanted to say what he had been thinking the entire night.

“I’m lucky to have you, you know that?” He said, moving his hand so he could clasp one of Blinky’s.

Blinky only let out a quiet hum, not sure how to respond. Vendel took this as a sign he should continue.

“You really outdone yourself tonight, Blinkous. Never could I expect that someone could ever have so much compassion in their heart as to plan this all out for one troll.” He said, turning over to Blinky so he could look the other in the eyes.

Blinky felt his chest lighten at the other’s praise, and Blinky just silently stared at the other.

“...Your eyes are prettier than those glow worms could ever dream of being.” Vendel quietly murmured, watching as Blinky’s cheeks purpled.

Blinky let out a tiny, flustered chuckled as his gaze fell. Vendel moved his hand to once again cup Blinky’s cheek where the other troll was staring. Blinky started to laugh as he used two top arms to rub the hand, one still remaining to stroke through Vendel’s fur.

“I love you, Vendel.” Blinky whispered, all of his eyes closing as he clutched onto the other’s arm and leaned into the touch.

“I love you too, Blinkous.” Vendel replied softly, staring affectionately at the troll.

Blinky let a shaky breath, as he opened his eyes again, returning the same stare to Vendel. Vendel slid down his hand so he could intertwine Blinky’s fingers with his own, Blinky looking a tad unpleased with Vendel now not touching holding his face.

Blinky regained his position of leaning his head on Vendel’s arm, and Vendel took that as his cue to once again look back at the ceiling. Another silence started to form, except this time Vendel was absent-mindedly tracing over Blinky’s arm carvings with his thumb, using the rest of his fingers to keep his hold of Blinky’s hand.

When it came to calming down over stress, this was much better than wandering the outskirts.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes this is a fic about two old men who can’t do the feelings good. Honestly Blinky and Vendel’s relationship is so cool in the show and I hate how like. no one ships them so guess I’ll have to build this ship myself


End file.
